motorworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Movie: Event type 2
The Motor World Movie Festival is coming! Producers from all around the world are trying to make the best movie ever to win, so let's contribute! Stage 1: Tonight We Dine '' "This is madness ! All '''actors wants to party but we only got one pass ... Prove your strength !" Objective: *Build 3 Berliner Wagon to unlock the Battle (5 per battle) *Collect 1 VIR Pass to reach the next stage ! You have 30 minutes to win the items. If you fail to win the items in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the battle. Also, in battle you'll get a chance to choose from 3 mystery cards. Each card has a different boss to fight. Rewards: *5 *5 *10,000 *1 Mystery card *Devorok Dino Park Stage 2: Dinosaur World "Surprisingly enough, 'Rasta Raptor' is competing! His movie is about dinosaurs? We have '''just the right car' for that!"'' Objective: *Build 4 Devorok Dino Park to unlock the Battle (6 per battle) *Collect 1 Blueprint to reach the next stage ! You have 30 minutes to win the items. If you fail to win the items in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the battle. Also, in battle you'll get a chance to choose from 3 mystery cards. Each card has a different boss to fight. Rewards: *5 *5 *50,000 *1 Mystery cards *Legran Project 88 Stage 3: To The Future "During a fraction of second, Doc tried very hard to remember if his equation to '''travel in time' was accurate... a BOOM came to answer."'' Objective: *Build 10 Legran Project 88 to unlock the Battle (8 per battle) *Collect 3 X-Potion to reach the next stage ! You have 30 minutes to win the items. If you fail to win the items in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the battle. Also, in battle you'll get a chance to choose from 3 mystery cards. Each card has a different boss to fight. Rewards: *10 *10 *100,000 *1 Mystery cards *Ghost Hunter Stage 4: Spooky Buster " There is something strange in the '''factory,' and you just got a call. You know what to do !"'' Objective: *Build 5 Ghost Hunter to unlock the Battle (10 per battle) *Collect 3 Ghost to reach the next stage ! You have 30 minutes to win the items. If you fail to win the items in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the battle. Also, in battle you'll get a chance to choose from 3 mystery cards. Each card has a different boss to fight. Rewards: *10 *10 *500,000 *2 Mystery cards *Buggy Copter Stage 5: This is War "You just woke up and everyone is missing, what happened? Everyone looks hungry ... for '''BRAINS' "'' Objective: *Build 4 Buggy Copter to unlock the Battle *Collect 6 RPG7 to reach the next stage ! You have 30 minutes to win the items. (10 per battle). If you fail to win the items in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the battle. Also, in battle you'll get a chance to choose from 3 mystery cards. Each card has a different boss to fight (Capt. Marmot, Johnny Banana or President Coffee, Twerk Machine) Rewards: *15 *15 *1M *2 Mystery cards *Epsilon Stage 6: Quiet ! Action ! " '''Villains' escaped from Movies ! Stop them and put them back in their Screen !"'' Objective: *Build 4 Epsilon to unlock the Battle *Collect 6 Golden Ticket to reach the next stage ! You have 30 minutes to win the items (15 per battle). If you fail to win the items in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the battle. Also, in battle you'll get a chance to choose from 3 mystery cards. Each card has a different boss to fight (Anubeast, Dr. Vroom, Lord Flashy, E-Tron or Golden Pixelator). Rewards: *15 *15 *5M *2 Mystery cards Ranking Stage: The Show Must Go On "This is the FINAL CUT ! Records the BEST action movie EVER !" Objective: Keep collecting Golden Tickets to rank higher. Bonus Quest Reach Stage 4. Objective: Collect 7 Glasses Battle (6 each) Reward: Mystery Ball After you collect the Mystery Ball, continue battling for a possible encounter with Mad Demon. Mega Rewards Special Workers * Katy Downtown (89 ) * Rasta Raptor (299 ) * McFlap (899 ) * Mad Demon (Capturable in the Bonus Quest) Past Events * November 24, 2014 * February 4, 2016 * March 25, 2016 * May 31, 2016 * November 14, 2016 * February 3, 2017 * March 25, 2017 * May 28, 2017 * August 04, 2017 Category:Special Event